A Night With Mimi and Koushiro
by Cosmic Kitten
Summary: What happens when Taichi and Yamato convince Koushiro to have sex with Mimi? RECOMMENDED!


"A Night With Mimi and Koushiro" was written by Cosmic Kitten. This story was only written for entertainment purposes. There is no profit being made from "My Thoughts" what so ever. Also, I do not own Digimon.  
It is owned by its respectful owners.  
Important notice to all Digimon fans: "My Thoughts" is a Koushiro/Mimi shipper's fanfic. It is rated R because of strong language and explicit  
sexual content. I will not tolerate flames.  
Well, happy reading! ^_~  
  
Chapter One  
  
It was a warm night in Odaiba, Japan. The sun was just starting to set, leaving a pinkish color across the evening sky. The tree branches swayed back and forth slowly, letting a cool breeze rustle through. The first digidestineds were sitting outside on Mimi Tachikawa's back porch, sipping lemonade and watching the sun set. All the kids had grown up since their first embark to the Digital World. They all changed at some point over the years. Taichi and Yamato had their own rock band, Sora played tennis instead of soccer, and Takeru and Kari made new friends and joined other journeys to the Digital World with them. Some of them had stayed a bit the same, Jou was still a little pessimist about the other kids, and Koushiro was still capable to know anything and everything with his trusty laptop, but he had gotten a lot taller. All eight digidestineds still lived in Japan, but not Mimi. Mimi and her family had moved to New York, although she visited her friends a lot back in Japan, like tonight. Her parents had decided that a summer home might be nice to have when they came back to visit, so they bought one. And that's where they all were now.  
  
"It's so nice to be home again." Mimi said as she lay back on her chair. "You don't refer to New York as your home, Mimi?" Sora asked, twirling a strand of hair around her finger. Mimi looked up at Sora in surprise. "New York may be were I live now, but I have lots of memories here, and in the Digital World. "I'll say, said Jou, we've all had plenty of moments there where we could have been eaten." Everyone laughed. "Yes, but a lot of good things happened there, Hikari said, we became closer to each other..." She drifted off. Everyone was looking at her. Sora pointed at Takeru and Hikari and said, "Looks like somebody is in love!" Everyone laughed, but Takeru and Kari turned a light shade of pink. Takeru flung his arms over his head. "It's true!" Then, he gave Hikari a hug. Everyone sighed in awe and appalled. "Well, maybe it is time for everyone to confess their love to each other, besides us." Hikari said, winking. After that was said, everyone gulped. "I have already." Taichi said, looking over at Sora, but I didn't get love in return. "Hey, Taichi, let's not get into that again." Sora argued. "Am I missing something here?" Mimi asked, giving Taichi a confused look. "Mimi, while you were in New York, I asked Sora out." Tai gave a sigh. "And she rejected me." Mimi looked at Sora, who's head was tilted low. Then, she responded. "Because I like Yamato."  
  
Yamato suddenly choked on his lemonade and gasped, as did everyone else. "You like (gulp) ME?!" Yamato gasped. Sora nodded slowly. Yamato suddenly gave a long sigh. Taichi suddenly wanted to focus on someone else's love life. He turned to Koushiro and gave a wicked smile. "Hey computer guy! Get over here and join the conversation!" Mimi gave a jolt of surprise when she saw Koushiro turn around and look at Taichi like he was on crack. "Oh, come on Koushiro! Get off your damn computer for once." Taichi yelled. Koushiro looked around and set his eyes upon Mimi. She was so beautiful, sweet, caring, and sincere. He made his way over to the group and gave Mimi a gentle smile. "So, who is Koushiro in love with?" Taichi questioned. Koushiro blushed madly, but forced himself to say, "No one." Taichi tilted his head aside. "Huh? What do you mean no one?" Mimi gave a look of disapproval. She had a crush on Koushiro and this is what she got? Maybe he didn't feel the same way about her after all. She felt as if she was going to cry. She loved him! And he didn't love her. Now she new how Taichi felt. "Excuse me." Mimi said and bent over to set her lemonade down and walk back into the house. But as Mimi bent over, Koushiro saw Mimi's white underwear peek out a little from her nice, firm backside. His face flushed a bright red and he rubbed his cheeks to get rid of the hotness burning from them. "Everyone quickly noticed Koushiro's face and giggled, except for Sora, who's attention was on Mimi. "Mimi! Where are you going?" Mimi looked back at Sora. "Oh umm.to the bathroom." Mimi said, and walked in the house.  
  
Yamato looked at Mimi, and then Koushiro. "Do you like her?" he asked. Koushiro's face became even redder. He gave a slight nod and rubbed his cheeks again. Yamato gave a loud hoot. "BAM! I new it! So you gonna ask her out?" Koushiro smiled a bit. "I want to, but I don't know what to do." Yamato thought for a moment. "Well, you could take her out to eat and then. (giggle) .pin her to her mattress!" Taichi started to giggle too. "Yeah, that's what I would do." Koushiro stood up and looked at Yamato and Taichi sternly. "Have you both gone mad? You can't expect me to just get her a bite to eat and then have hot sex!" Yamato grinned. "It would be VERY HOT with Mimi." Yamato said, licking his lips. "Her body is perfect. It's so damn--." He was interrupted by Sora, Jou, Hikari, and Takeru. "Hey, unless you guys stop talking about Mimi, we will be leaving now." Sora said, giving Taichi an unpleasant look. "Wai-wait! Sora? Where are you going?" Taichi asked, confused. "Home. And Jou is coming with me." Yamato looked very confused. "Uh, but Sora, I thought you were in love with me?" he said grinning. "Well, now that I know you love Mimi, I guess I shell be leaving." Sora and Jou walked in the house and out the door, followed by a slam of the front door. "And, umm, Taichi? Takeru is coming with me back to our house, is that okay Yamato?" Hikari asked. Yamato nodded. "Sure that's fine." Hikari and Takeru were leaving when they turned back. "Oh, and tell Mimi thanks for having us over." Hikari said, smiling. Taichi nodded. Hikari nodded back and left the house with Takeru.  
  
Once Taichi, Yamato, and Koushiro heard the front door of Mimi's house slam, they went back to talking. "Koushiro, I think it's time you got laid." Koushiro gulped and leaned in to hear what Taichi and Yamato were about to tell him. Koushiro hoped Mimi loved him in return, because Koushiro had loved Mimi for so long. He just didn't know how she would respond to the love he was going to make to her-tonight.  
  
Please review "A Night With Mimi and Koushiro". This is my first fanfic ever, so please, try to go easy on me. Thank you :) 


End file.
